Unbreakable
by daphrose
Summary: Unshakable. Unbreakable. Untamable. Unstoppable. They were a team. More than that; they were brothers and sisters, bound by blood and the undying loyalty they all possessed. So that was why he could only assume his sister had given her life for an honorable cause. Why else wouldn't she be here with them?


**Hey guys! :D Yay, this is my first one-shot in a while! I'm trying to get back to writing now that I'm not sick anymore. (Well, not ****_as _****sick, anyway.) This one takes place after Rise of the Secret Soldiers and sometime at the beginning of Bionic House Party. I loved the interaction of the bionic army, and that inspired me and . . . you'll see!**

**If you want to listen to a song while you read this, I ****_totally _****recommend "Hymn for the Missing" by Red. OH MY WORD it makes me cry. It's only one of two songs in the whole world that can make me cry. I listened to it while writing, and you can see how the sadness reflected into my words. XD But seriously, it's a great song, and I think it goes well with this story.**

**Some parts of this might be a little OOC. We haven't seen much of the bionic soldiers yet, so it was kind of hard to write their characters. Still, I think I did a decent job! It may have wound up a ****_little _****bit sappy, though. ;)**

**I didn't edit this a whole lot, so it's a bit iffy in places. Apologies for any mistakes! I don't own Lab Rats or any of these characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

*** * * Unbreakable * * ***

* * *

There was something alive in the atmosphere that day. It was a warm feeling, spreading through the room and penetrating every last soul. There was a gentle buzz of conversation, an easygoing and friendly look on everyone's face. There were smiles and laughter, chuckles and grins. Sometimes a girl would even giggle. It felt good standing in the middle of it, this mass of humanity. There was no violence or hostility or any negative feeling. It was calm and peaceful and quiet. It was perfect.

S-3 looked out over the others below him. His fingers drummed on the cup in his hands. He too was smiling, of course—it was impossible not to. He leaned on the banister and took another sip of water, feeling the soothing liquid slide down his throat.

Lost and hopeless, weary and abandoned, with nowhere else to go—they had found a new leader, and now they had a large home with all the food they could eat. Not a single one of them had any memory, but it didn't matter. They knew one thing; the most important thing.

_They belonged to each other._

S-3 took another sip and placed his cup down on a step. He moved around the room a bit, getting a feel for his new surroundings. There was a large window right behind him that looked out over the entire town and let in a glorious amount of sunlight. Down in front of him was the living room area, with its comfortable couch and large TV screen. To the left was a table for eating meals and beyond that was a kitchen. Hallways led off to the left and the stairs behind him curved to the right. S-3 could sum up the whole house in one word: _huge_.

He moved towards the window, watching his siblings as they chatted amongst themselves. S-3 had always loved how they worked together. He could rely on any of these soldiers to back him up at any moment. Of course, they liked to group off. S-14, S-15, and S-16 were nearly inseparable, for instance. S-8 and S-9 could talk for hours on end without getting bored. S-26 and S-27, the twins, worked together in perfect synchronization, despite being polar opposites; S-3 had mentally nicknamed them Yin and Yang. But they could all come together when it was needed most, and S-14 would have no trouble pairing up with S-26.

They were soldiers; that was another thing S-3 knew. They followed a new leader now. His name was Adam. He wasn't in the room currently. S-3 was pretty sure he had said something about going downstairs to talk to his siblings. Something about a "lab" as well, but S-3 didn't know what that meant.

S-3 was a complete blank. Memory had escaped him—and all his siblings as well. But that didn't bother him, for some reason. Maybe it was supposed to, but it just _didn't_. If anything, it made him feel liberated. It felt right to have no memory, like coming out of a dark room into the sunshine. Although maybe it was vice versa, since he was now "in the dark" about his own life.

It didn't matter. He was with his siblings. _That _was what mattered. They filled his heart and made him smile when nothing else could. He remembered _that_, and that was all that was important. S-3 mentally promised himself never to forget them. They were everything to him.

As S-3 looked around the room, he started to feel an aching in his heart. It had been there for many hours, but it was starting to become stronger now that he had time to think. It sent out a pang with every beat, like someone stabbing him in the chest. There was an empty space, a longing, and he didn't know why. Perhaps it had to do with his siblings. They were the only ones that could cause him great joy . . . or unbearable pain if something happened to one of them.

S-3 raised his hand to count the heads of the soldiers. As was typical, he began with "one." Instantly he found the problem. Clearing his throat, he called, "Has anyone seen S-1?"

The others glanced around and began to shake their heads. The smiles in the room disappeared and S-3 knew that they felt it too. A piece of them had been taken away somehow. He bit his lip, refusing to believe it. His sister was alive. Maybe she had fallen behind. She would be here soon. She had to be.

"S-3!"

He turned at his name to see another one of his sisters running towards him. Her dark hair was waving in front of her face and tear streaks stained her cheeks. "S-3!" she gasped again.

"S-2, calm down," he tried to say, but he was cut off as her body collided with his. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing gently into his shoulder.

"I haven't seen her since we woke up in the field," she whispered. "I've been trying to find her for hours. I . . . I don't think . . ." S-2 trailed off, not daring to finish her thought.

S-3 let his sister continue crying into his shirt. He patted her back softly. Despite her being one of the oldest in the group—older than S-3 by only a few weeks—she was perhaps the most emotional. He would do everything to comfort her—including trying to find S-1. He knew one sure way to do it. It would tell them immediately where she was. That was if she was still . . . but no, she _had _to be alive.

Slowly he backed up, pressing S-2 away from him. She wiped her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. He tilted his head skyward and suddenly became aware of the fact that every eye in the room was on him. Conversation had ceased and everyone had a grim expression on their face. The warmth in the room had frozen over as twenty-eight soldiers waited with bated breath to learn the fate of a piece of their shared heart. S-3 swallowed and made the proper connections. _Please_, he pleaded, though he didn't know with whom he was doing the pleading. Perhaps a deity, or fate, or his sister, or maybe even himself.

The data came flooding back to his chip. It seemed to be transferred to tears, but he blinked them back. S-3 looked down hesitantly and met the gaze of his apprehensive siblings. Delivering this news would be like kicking a puppy. He drew in a shaky breath and straightened his shoulders.

"I can't connect to her chip," he said gently. Already heads were beginning to lower. They knew what it meant. "There's a possibility . . ."

"No, there's not," S-19 said, shaking his head. "We all know it. She's gone."

S-2 gasped and buried her face in her hands. S-3 moved forward to wrap his arms around her again. Slowly he rocked her back and forth, muttering hopeful phrases into her ear. She clawed his shoulder desperately, her chest heaving with sobs. Over her shoulder, S-3 could see some of the others as they leaned on one another or turned away, trying to process what it meant. The only one crying was S-2, but many looked like they were about to.

S-3 kissed his sister softly on the head before carefully moving away from her. Her sobs died down a bit and she looked at him expectantly. S-3 looked around the room and stiffened his jaw.

"Look!" he said, getting the attention of those who weren't yet looking. "S-1 may not be with us anymore. But we're soldiers! I don't know how she died, but I'm sure she didn't go down without a fight. She will be missed, but we need to continue on with our lives. It's what she would've wanted."

The soldiers in the room began to nod. S-2 wiped her cheeks and said, "You're right, S-3. Of course you're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a weak smile. "We'll all miss her. She was a good sister."

"I wish I remembered her more. I wish I remembered _anything _more. Who do you think we are?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out soon. Maybe I should find our new leader and see if he knows. We'll find our place in this world, S-2. I promise you we will."

She smiled. "You're a good brother. I'm glad that you're strong enough to lead us. All of these soldiers . . . they trust you. We trust you with our lives. Our new leader is great and all, but if _you_ told us to rebel against him, we would. S-3, thank you."

"No problem, S-2. Why don't you go find a tissue now?"

She laughed a bit. It was a light sound, and one that made S-3 happy. She was feeling joy again. S-2 walked over to the kitchen, leaving S-3 by himself. He folded his arms across his chest, feeling the pride that welled up inside of him. He _was_ a good leader, wasn't he? Above all, he would never abandon his family. Wasn't that part of what made him so great?

Due to their genetic differences, S-3 wasn't entirely sure that they were actually related. What did it matter? They had grown up as siblings. They acted like siblings. They loved each other like siblings. As far as S-3 was concerned, this was his family. And no matter what happened, who their enemies were, or how dire the situation was, he would never abandon them. He promised that to himself as he looked them over once more.

Each of these soldiers represented a piece of S-3's heart. He loved them. It hurt that one was already gone, but he quietly swore that it wouldn't happen again. If anyone tried to hurt his family, they were dead.

He thought all this as cheer slowly returned to the room. The soldiers were realizing that they had a new life now. Things had changed—not that any of them knew what it was like before. They could feel it in the air, and they knew that things had changed for the better. Things were looking up. The soldiers began chatting again, talking excitedly about their new life and eagerly anticipating the things to come.

Regardless, there was still a void; an emptiness that hung in the air. A piece of them all had died with their sister. There was an empty space in their hearts that left an unspoken melancholy in the otherwise happy atmosphere of the room.

S-3 walked back up to the banister and leaned on it once more. S-2 had dried her eyes and was now talking to S-21 and S-30. S-3 smiled gently, then whispered under his breath, "I love you, my bionic brothers and sisters."

* * *

**I've got to say, I really like S-3's character so far. I hope he comes back in season 4. He seems like a great guy. You know, now that he's not trying to kill Chase. XD**

**I dunno. I wanted to do something like that, because they really seemed like a family. I thought it was cute. And then I started to wonder about S-1, because Leo killed her. Now, ****_I _****know that S-1's evil and ****_you _****know that S-1's evil, but these guys probably don't, since they don't remember anything. All they know is that she was her sister. That's why they're so sad.**

**If we ever learn more about the bionic soldiers, I'm sorry if something I said doesn't match up! I was kinda making stuff up here. (Like S-26 and S-27 being twins.)**

**So . . . yeah! That's all. XD Man, I ****_love _****having four episodes in one week. Seriously?! WOO! :D I thought it was a mistake at first, but ****_nope_****! I can't wait for "First Day at the Bionic Academy" tonight! (All you lucky East Coast people who have already seen it . . . -_-) I've got to say, I really didn't like the idea at first, but now . . . holy cow, it looks ****_awesome_****! I was afraid Lab Rats would turn into A.N.T. Farm (when they moved to the boarding school in season 3 and the show got ****_awful_****), but I keep reminding myself that I have more faith in the Lab Rats writers. And boy . . . it looks great! I'M SO EXCITED!**

**Reviews are of course appreciated. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! I really wanted to get into the heads of those soldiers. :) See you guys soon! Bye! :D**


End file.
